


The perfect Valentine's day

by vomitboyx



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon LGBTQ Character, First Kiss, Gay, High School, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitboyx/pseuds/vomitboyx
Summary: Alastor asks Husk out for Valentine's day hoping to finally find a lover after not having one whole life, and be with the only man he trusts and loves.
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The perfect Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor is 16 and Husk is 17

Alastor took a deep breath as he walked off of the school bus and saw his friend, Edward, waiting for him. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat . He knew that this could either go terribly wrong or really good, no in between. And that made him nervous.

It was February 14, also known as Valentine’s day. A day that usually didn’t mean anything to Alastor. It was a day for dating and love, something Alastor never really cared for, so he spent Valentine's day like any other day, and forgot the day even existed-- well, usually.

This year was going to be different though.

This year Alastor has promised himself that he was finally going to find a lover. More for his mother than for himself, but whatever.

For some reason, his mother always desperately tried to find him a lover, and he never knew why. She always tried to hook him up with his close female friends, like Rosie or Mimzy, and he never really liked that.

She would always beg him every Valentine’s day to get a girlfriend, and even when it wasn’t Valentine’s day she would always ask about their day or what they did together, his mother would giggle or smirk when Al started to talk about his day with the girls, and Al knew exactly why, and he hated it. so this year, he decided to finally find himself a lover so that his mother would FINALLY leave him be.

The only problem was that he didn't know who to date. Definitely not Rosie or Mimzy, he never thought of them as anything more than close friends, but they were really all he had!... or were they?

That's when he remembered, he still has his friend Edward, who he calls Husk. Husk is also very close to Alastor, and he is honestly the only person Alastor trusts with his heart. Husk had been extremely supportive of Alastor since day one, he knew what Alastor was going through at home and he knew about Alastors terrible mental conditions, and he made sure to always be there for Alastor, and to always be his number one fan. There was no one who cared about Alastor the way Husk did, even if Husk pretends to hate Al. That's just Husk in general. He does that to everybody, and Al knew that.

So, Alastor decided to pick Husk to be his prince charming, and he told his mother who was surprised to hear that Alastor was into men, but was completely supportive and even went out to get a teddy bear and a heart shaped box of chocolates for Husk. She even cheered him on as he left out for school.

He decided the best time to confess to Husk would be on the bus stop after school since he knew they would definitely both be there, and they would be there alone. So that's where they are now. At the bus stop, having an awkward conversation about how their day was.

"S-So.. uhm.. I got you something." Alastor slowly took off his bag and opened it, slowly pulling something out as Husk watched, confusion clear in his expression. Alastor pulled out the teddy bear and the chocolates and quickly shoved them in Husk's hands on, looking down at the ground the whole time. 

Husk's eyes widened as he looked down at the gifts and a warm smile appeared on the face."You… You got this for me??" He gushed, and Alastor finally looked up at husk, smiling a bit at how flushed Husk was. "Y-Yeah.. I-" he paused to think about where to start or what to say. 

"For the longest time I've liked you, Husk. I barely trust anyone the way I trust you.. you're technically my closest friend. We've been through Hell in the back together and I.." He looked back down at the ground, his face completely flushed now. 

"I love you, Husk. I really do. And I want to be with you forever." 

Not too long after he said that he felt a finger gently lift his chin up making him look up at Husk, and a kiss was planted on Alastor's lips. At first he was shocked, but then he stood on his tippy toes and eagerly kissed back with his eyes squeezed shut.

Husk pulled away a few seconds later and cupped Alastor's cheek while looking him in the eyes. "I love you too, Al." 

Al teared up from excitement and happiness and dove in to hug Husk, causing him to stumble back a bit but he quickly hugged back and planted a kiss on Alastor's forehead.

~

Alastor got home and closed the front door, his flushed and shy expression never leaving his face. His mother, who was waiting for him, gave him a questioned look that said "So?? (how did it go??)"

He gave her a slight smile and a confirming nod to indicate that Husk said yes. 

She bubbled up with excitement and ran over to hug her little boy, kissing him on the cheek, causing him to start giggling and trying to push her away, but she was too strong. He hadn't seen her this excited for something in ages.


End file.
